O beijo no escuro
by Giny Malfoy
Summary: Era um  dia cansativo, e ela se lembrara dele. Mas ele nunca se lembraria dela pelo que parece. Um beijo, uma noite, um elevador. GINA e seria Draco?


Hey hey!!

Essa é a minha primeira song fic!

Espero que gostem... Uhuhuh

Beijoox

Ela estava a tempos esperando a ligação dele, era sempre assim. Ele disse que ligaria e não ligou, talvez outro dia. Talvez ele estivesse ocupado de mais para lembrar-se da mulher que por vezes se via apaixonada por ele desde pequena, mas como sempre ele a via como a menininha irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo.

Caminhou calmamente pelo ministério, seu pai, agora ministro, lhe dera um cargo merecido na área dos aurores. Sempre se interessara por aquela profissão, afinal amava uma boa briga ou um bom desafio. No começo o ministro não gostou afinal, ter a filha correndo risco de vida sempre não era o que um pai realmente queria, mas ela havia sido a primeira no ranking, não tinha como negar ela nascera para aquilo.

Faltava pouco tempo para ir embora para seu apartamento e poder assistir qualquer filme, depois que descobrira essa invenção trouxa nunca mais a largou, eles são incríveis! Sem querer tropeçou em uma pessoa que resmungou alto dizendo-lhe que deveria olhar para onde andava. Até que a pessoa que esbarrou nela olhou para a garota sentada no chão o olhando de forma esquisita.

Quem era ela? Não se lembrava apenas algumas memórias de uma garota ruiva a abraçando e dizendo que o amava, mas será que era ele nas lembranças? E será que a garota era a mulher ruiva à sua frente? Bem não importava, estava atrasado e precisava ir.

Tropeçou em alguém e caiu no chão. _"Maldição...!"_ Quando olhou quem era seu coração deu um salto e lágrimas queriam cair, não importava o tempo que havia passado nunca se esqueceria daquela cabeleira loira e aqueles olhos azuis tão debochados e profundos. Que a anos atrás pertenciam somente a ela. E aquela boca fina e tão quente... Como poderia se esquecer dele? Nunca, todos os dias depois que ficou sabendo que ele tinha ajudado a ordem contra Voldemort tentou falar com ele, mas aquela notícia...

"_Estava tão feliz, veria seu namorado novamente, nunca pensou que ele era o espião de Voldemort! E pensar que o acusara de traição, mas depois de saber iria falar com ele e se desculpar por tudo. O amava, agora tinha certeza mais do que nunca!_

_- Professor! Onde está o-_

_- Ginny, temos uma péssima notícia para te contar... – começou Molly olhando para a filha que ficara, todos da ordem estava reunidos mas onde estava Draco?_

_- Você precisa se acalmar está bem? Sente aqui... – disse seu pai tentando trazer a filha para a realidade._

_- Onde está ele? Onde está Draco? – perguntou como uma louca repetindo as mesmas coisas sem pensar. - Onde está?_

_- Ele, lutou arduamente contra Voldemort, e junto de Harry o derrotou. Mas.. – começou Arthur_

_- Mas o que?- perguntou desesperada? Será que ele-_

_- Ele está vivo, não se preocupe – disse Harry como se lendo seus pensamentos._

_- Mas enta-_

_- Ele perdeu a memória... – disse Rony insensível._

_- O-o-o que?- repetiu – ele não se lembra de mim?_

_- Não Giny, sinto muito ele está em Nova York agora, a mãe dele esta cuidando dele..._

_Depois de ouvir que draco não se lembraria dela, não ouviu mais nada e tudo ficou escuro... Nunca mais o veria."_

Ele estava de volta... Mas ele já havia ido correndo sem que percebesse as lágrimas secaram e seu rosto se tornou vazio... Ele não se lembrara dela. Queria chorar mas não sabia por que, seus olhos não possuíam um vestígio de lágrima... E agora estava cansada de mais para se preocupar com isso. Precisava fugir dali.

Esperaria o horário de ir embora em seu escritório, mas antes passou no banheiro para retocar a maquiagem e depois ir para casa. As horas apreciam anos e depois de seu turno acabar saiu desesperada até os elevadores do Ministério.

Estava correndo e pediu que segurassem a porta. O elevador estava cheio de pessoas que não conhecia como sempre. Mas havia _uma _que conhecia muito bem. O olhava distante, discretamnte e triste, quando o elevador parou e as luzes se apagaram.

Não sabia o que fazer e tudo ficou em silêncio. E foi nesse silêncio, nessa solidão que alguém a beijou. Foi surpreendente; tão surpreendente que ela não reagiu. Mas não só por causa da surpresa. Por causa do beijo, também: um beijo tão ardente, tão apaixonado, que ela chegou a estremecer. Jamais alguém a beijara assim.

Então na mesma surpresa que veio, ele se foi. Então o elevador voltou a funcionar e todos tinham saído. Ela foi para seu apartamento, ali perto. Morava no primeiro andar, entrou sem dificuldade, deitou-se vestida, e ficou ali no escuro, soluçando baixinho. Soluçando de paixão, da paixão, adormecida que o beijo nela despertara. Paixão por alguém que não conhecia, _**talvez...,**_ e que não teria como identificar.

Só resta esperar pelo próximo blecaute...


End file.
